Frío Nival
by catalinapotter
Summary: Enamorarse de quien mató a tu amigo... ¿es pecado? ¡Es mi primer fic! ¡Espero que les guste! D/H


La mesa de los frívolos.

Se había organizado una junta a última hora de aquél viernes en la Mansión de los Riddle, ubicada en aquella colina que regía al pueblo. Todos estaban invitados, por no decir obligados, a asistir. La cabecilla del grupo traía deseos y órdenes acumulados en su capa y las manos manchadas de asesinatos; quizás en aquella junta se iba discutir sobre otro más.

Las figuras revestidas con mantos y capuchones negros aparecían en cantidad, cercanas a la colina. Se miraban unas a otras y, sin saludarse ni hacer ningún gesto amable, se amenazaban con temor con sus varitas y cuando ya se habían reconocido, marchaban a la par con un silencio inmutable.

Una de ellas, tras aparecerse, sacudió su capa, se destapó el rostro y miró para todos lados, comprobando que nadie los vigilaba desde sus ventanas o detrás de las malezas. Se le tensaron los músculos cuando vio algo indistinguible moverse entre las praderas próximas a la colina, como un diminuto punto negro que danzaba a la volatilizada luz de la luna menguante con algo de misterio. ¿Sería aquello un animal que vagaba? ¿O sería algo realmente peligroso?

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _—aquél grito provocó un eco profundo y escalofriante. El punto negro danzante se inmovilizó y cayó despacio y con sigiloso ruido por la pradera en la que se encontraba hasta llegar al pie de la misma, yendo a parar a unas rocas que lo despedazaron—. Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿verdad, Draco?

Lucius palmeó el hombro de su hijo con carencia de afecto y algo nervioso lo empujó hacia los demás hombres que se encaminaban a la Mansión de los Riddle. La madre de Draco apareció por detrás, cuidándoles las espaldas.

La Mansión de los Riddle era tan aterradora por fuera como lo era por dentro, todo tenía un sentido geométrico y materialista, sin embargo no había nada en ella de lujos, ya que se suponía que era una mansión abandonada y en el pueblo, por supuesto, existían buitres que se habían llevado todos los objetos de valor que había poseído en su época de gloria.

Atravesaron pasillos, habitaciones y salas hasta llegar al comedor que los esperaba con una mesa vacía y limpia. En uno de los extremos había una butaca de alto respaldo, con apoyabrazos de madera, las demás sillas eran comunes y ordinarias. Draco se sacó la capa y tendió naturalmente a sentarse al final pero Lucius lo frenó con una dura mirada y le dijo:

—Deja de ser tan cobarde, niño idiota. No te pareces en nada a tu padre. Ve y siéntate al principio —le ordenó.

Draco, con la mandíbula atiesada por el enojo y la vergüenza, se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas a la butaca del respaldo. Narcisa, contemplando la situación, resopló con rabia y le aclaró a su marido:

—Sabes bien que es sólo un niño. Deja de tratarlo como si fuera un putrefacto y descarriado mortífago como lo son los demás.

— ¡No soy ningún niño! —se defendió el rubio platinado, harto de la humillación a la que sus padres lo estaban sometiendo.

Algunos mortífagos estaban divertidos por la pelea entre los Malfoy, que se estaba transformando en algo habitual. Una figura acalló todas las risas y cortó la respiración de la mayoría de ellos. Un hombre, si se le podía llamar así, descalzo y vestido sólo con un manto negrizco ancho y largo hasta los tobillos, irrumpió el comedor con una soberbia que le caracterizaba.

Nada dijo hasta que se sentó en la butaca del respaldo e inspeccionó a los presentes con una sonrisa irónica y hasta malvada.

—Esta noche los he citado porque, como todos saben a estas alturas, Harry Potter se convertirá en mayor de edad en muy poco tiempo. Algo debe hacerse respecto a ello, porque nos estaríamos enfrentando ya no al niño protegido con la magia antigua de una madre desesperada sino a la soledad de un joven indefenso que no sabe ni siquiera cinco hechizos letales —los mortífagos rieron con el comentario, dejando complacido al _hombre_ que hablaba. Luego, su mirada se tornó severa y sumamente sombría—. Muchos conocen también la profecía que está rondando en la cabeza de todos en este último tiempo. "Ninguno de los dos vivirá mientras el otro siga con vida", nadie puede negar que alguno de nosotros dos deba matar al otro para poder vivir. Y, comprendiendo que Potter ya no tiene magia que lo proteja, sería… (¿cómo se dice?) ¡Ah, sí! Como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Nada más que en vez de dulce le estaría quitando a Potter su vida, así yo podré vivir ensalzado de gloria y potestad, reinando el mundo mágico y recobrando su encanto pasado, el que perdió cuando la inmundicia de débiles sentimentalismos y fracasados sangre sucias empuñaron varitas y se llamaron automáticamente a sí mismos como _magos_. Todo y más haré. Ustedes que han sido fieles a mí, los premiaré cuando Harry Potter haya muerto. Mientras tanto, sólo órdenes y misiones encomendaré a cada uno. ¡Amycus, Alecto! —una mujer y un hombre, ambos hermanos, con palidez en las mejillas, al escuchar ser nombrados temblaron de arriba a bajo—. Ustedes se mantendrán ocultos en Hogsmeade, les ordeno que permanezcan allí hasta sientan arder las marcas en sus brazos. ¡Bellatrix! —una mujer de vestido negro y muy parecida a Narcisa Malfoy sonrió a su _amo_—. Tú tendrás vigilado el cielo de Londres, un par de hombres te acompañarán. Lucius —el padre de Draco tembló como los hermanos—, a ti te ordeno una de las misiones más especiales que les reservo a mis más fieles sirvientes. Tú, Lucius, matarás a Ronald Weasley, uno de los puntos más débiles de Potter, porque éste, dañado por su muerte, se convertirá en un blanco aún más fácil de eliminar. ¡Fenrir! Tú…

Luego de indicar las últimas misiones, el _hombre_ que infundía miedo, se erguió de la butaca y abandonó el comedor de la mansión. A Draco y a Narcisa ninguna misión se les había sido encomendada, sospechando, entonces, que el único en su familia que Voldemort quería era Lucius.

— ¿Ves, Draco? —le decía Lucius a su hijo con algo de desdén y enfado—. Cuanto más dejes de verte como un chiquillo más rápido te respetará _él_. ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres? —Draco asintió débilmente, apretando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua de la rabia—. Pues, ¡esfuérzate! Si no te ha dado ninguna misión es que no confía en ti, te cree incapaz o peor aún te cree un endeble niño.

— ¡Lucius! —Narcisa, ya estaba harta de los discursos déspotas de su marido, suspiró nuevamente—. ¡Lo vas a asustar!

Draco comenzó a correr, camino abajo por la colina, y sin esperar a sus padres, desapareció del tenebroso lugar.

En la misma noche de aquél viernes, la familia Weasley recibía calurosamente la llegada de Hermione a la Madriguera. Y en una pradera similar a la del territorio de la Mansión de los Riddle, un punto negro se movía con la misma agilidad y prisa.

Sorprendiendo a los Weasley

—Nunca creí que vendrías —le susurró Ron a Hermione, cuando él le subía su baúl por las escaleras—. Pensé que lo habías deducido tú sola… o que Ginny te había dicho…

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Que vamos tras Harry y que es lo suficientemente peligroso como para que estés presente, tanto en la casa de los Dursley como aquí —viendo que Hermione iba a replicarle, la calló con un suspiro—. No es que crea que seas débil, cobarde ni nada parecido —Ron estaba rojo de la vergüenza y a la vez pálido del miedo—. No quiero que te hagan nada, Hermione.

—Ron —le contestó ella, conmovida—. De mi vida y de mi cuerpo me encargo yo, ¿sí? Además, han estado matando a muchas familias muggles y a sangres impuros como para que me quede en casa haciendo nada —Hermione pareció dudar de continuar hablando, pero vio algo en los ojos claros de Ron que le infundieron confianza más que nunca—. Soy su única hija, su único orgullo… Ron, pronuncié _obliviate_ y en un segundo han olvidado dieciséis años de viajes, diálogos, compañía, amor, cariño —Hermione no lloraba, pero su garganta se volvió ronca y luego se quebró por completo—. Creen no tener hijos y los mandé lejos. Por lo menos, Voldemort no podrá matarlos.

Aquel nombre hizo estremecer a Ron, que nada dijo esa noche.


End file.
